


The Value of Higher Education

by frantic65



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frantic65/pseuds/frantic65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Justin visit Princeton University with Gus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Value of Higher Education

Justin sat on a bench outside the Firestone Library, idly sketching the cherry blossom trees that had seemed to bloom overnight. It was late April and the sun was shining, but the slight chill in the air was a constant reminder that he was no longer in sunny Southern California. He still missed the well-defined seasons of the Northeastern United States, even on occasion ice and snow, but it was obvious his body had adjusted to the warmer climate of the West Coast and wasn't shy about reminding him of that fact.

He placed his sketchbook and pencils next to him, stretching the muscles of his hand more from habit than real need. The grounds of Princeton University were alive with the usual collegiate traffic. Students and faculty, sometimes in small clusters, sometimes alone, going about the business of attaining or providing an Ivy League education.

He spared a moment's thought to his own incomplete higher education, and had to admit that he really felt no regret that he had never managed to find the time or had the inclination to reapply anywhere after the whole PIFA fuckery.

He knew how lucky he was that when Brett had finally gotten the Rage movie financed, he didn't hesitate to bring Justin back on board. The fact that it ended up being an Independent Film blockbuster the year it was released, winning multiple awards for Art Direction, Set Design, and a Graphic Design Golden Globe for Justin's team didn't hurt his ability to write his own ticket in Hollywood, college degree be damned.

It had also ensured that a franchise was born, with the Rage series ending up as a trilogy that had kept Justin in L.A. indefinitely; far away from his hometown of Pittsburgh, his family, and most importantly, Brian.

He had reluctantly agreed that there was no way he could ignore Hollywood's call, and despite his doubts that Brian would keep his promise of "no fucking weirdness" this time, he had settled down in L.A. leaving his heart behind him in the Pitts.

It hadn't been easy, and a bicoastal non-relationship proved to be just as difficult as a traditional one, especially when your non-defined partner was as complicated as Brian Kinney.

But Brian had surprised Justin, and everyone else who was acquainted with the Kinney Catalog of Complex Psychological Issues, by appearing to adjust well to Justin's extended absence. He seemed to understand how consuming the act of creation was for Justin, especially with the enormous budget increase the second movie received, much of which came to Justin's team of artists and graphic designers.

He visited as often as he could, fucked Justin soundly and well each time, and always left Justin with a smile on his face. At first, Justin found himself waiting with breath virtually held each time they spoke or planned a visit, sure that this occasion would be the one when he would find himself plummeting from the peak of Mount Kinney.

Brian, the fucker, knew perfectly well that Justin was waiting for the other shoe to drop, and proceeded to quietly take on several key clients on the West Coast until he had enough work to warrant the opening of Kinnetik West, which just happened to coincide with the start of preliminary planning for the third film in the Rage Trilogy.

It had taken five years for Brian to move West, and only five days for Justin to realize that he was so grateful to have the man he'd loved for ten years with him, he'd not even bothered to give him shit about the pretentious mansion he'd insisted on buying in the Hollywood Hills. Brian had just smiled smugly, and hired an interior designer to make sure everything about the place was exactly the way Justin wanted it.

Now, five more years and several movies later, Justin had his pick of jobs. He could work as often or as little as he wanted, and Brian's innate business sense had long since made Kinnetik West one of the hottest boutique ad agencies in the entertainment industry.

They were well known and liked in Hollywood circles, and both had agreed after a stress induced health scare Brian suffered several years ago, to cut back on their schedules, and spend time doing whatever the fuck they wanted to whenever the fuck the spirit moved them.

Justin opened his eyes and looked around, realizing that as he had been starting to drift off, the object of his obsession had apparently come into view. He half-closed his eyes, lazily enjoying cruising the man he found even more desirable after fifteen years, and judging from the glances being tossed his way by men and women of all ages, he was certainly not alone in his lust.

Justin was also pretty sure a few of those heated and appreciative glances were aimed at the young man at Brian's side, but with the Kinney genes obviously flowing strongly through his veins, Gus had grown from a beautiful child into a handsome young man; admiring glances were to be expected and accepted as his due.

He was also the reason they were in Princeton at all. Apparently, aside from being blessed with Brian's looks, Gus had scored high in the field of natural athletic ability, and was presently the number three rated high school pitcher in the country. The irony of his son's talent at pitching wasn't lost to Brian, Justin, or any of the other members of their extended family, and although Gus appeared to be of a heterosexual nature, Brian never missed an opportunity to brag about his Sonny Boy's superior ability to send a hard ball straight into the catcher's mitt.

Gus was presently only a junior in high school, but this Princeton visit was one of about a dozen invitations that he had accepted from top universities across the country, all looking to add him to their early admissions with full scholarships and as many perks as they were ethically allowed.

Brian and Justin had volunteered to travel with Gus on this preliminary junket, having the luxury to make their own hours, something neither Lindsay nor Melanie could swing at this time.

The Peterson-Marcus family had only stayed in Canada for a few years before Melanie answered the call to return home to fight the legal battle for equality rather than simply watching powerlessly from afar.

She and Lindsay had relocated their children once again, this time settling in the Virginia suburbs directly outside of Washington DC, where Mel worked for a very influential non- profit agency, and Lindsay had easily found work as a restoration consultant at the National Art Museum.

The kids had thrived and time had passed quickly, and much to Brian's relief his son had not forgotten him. On the contrary, he was happy and well-adjusted, and perfectly content to let his two Dads advocate for him in front of Deans of Admissions and eager Baseball Coaches alike. Negotiation was second nature to Brian, and with the commodity being someone he loved, he was leaving a trail of universities in the throes of a feeding frenzy over the right to name Gus as a member of their student body and baseball team when he graduated in two years.

Justin stood up as Brian and Gus approached, leaning up to accept a kiss from Brian as Gus blushed and pretended to be interested in his muddy cleats. Brian ignored his kid's reaction, pulling Justin in close, and adding some tongue to his greeting, always enjoying some blatant public affection. This being an Ivy League school just made it that much sweeter on his shock the breeders scale.

Justin finally broke free, breathless and flushed, still looking to Brian like the seventeen year old twink he'd found outside of Babylon so many years ago.

"Hey."Justin spoke to Gus, reaching out to rub his arm affectionately. "How'd it go? Did you have a good workout with the team?"

"Yeah." Gus answered with a touch of his father's swagger. "They loved me."

Justin rolled his eyes as the two of them stood there proudly smirking. Brian finally threw an arm around the shoulders of his two boys, steering them toward the visitor's lot and their rental car; a fucking Jag. Justin had given up on recommending vehicles long ago, knowing that Brian enjoyed a hot car almost as much as he loved a hot man. He also knew that neither held his interest for long, hence rentals and tricking were both something Justin accepted without any qualms.

"Let's go back to the hotel so Sonny-boy here can get cleaned up," Brian licked Justin's ear and murmured quietly, "and we can get dirty."

"I know you too are planning something gross, so promise me now that we'll eat within the next two hours, or I'm gonna shower in your room." Gus' tone was dead serious, but he bumped his hip into Brian's teasingly as he spoke.

"Like that would stop us." Brian scoffed. "But since you both eat like teenagers even though only one of you is, I'll agree to those terms because I know Justin will be whining for food sooner than you."

"Hey!" Justin protested with a pout. "It’s not my fault I have a high metabolism. Stop being a jealous queen."

"Fuck. You." Brian scowled and pinched Justin's ass as he went to open the car door.

"Ow!" Justin yelped, rubbing his bruised skin. "Not in front of the child, and maybe not even in the hotel if you keep abusing what I thought was your favorite asset."

"Oh my God, cut it out, you two." Gus complained grouchily before suddenly smiling slyly. "Or if you want, I can drive so you can make out in the back seat. I have my learner's permit with me."

Justin immediately nixed that idea, frowning at Brian, who had looked thoughtful at his son's suggestion.

"What?" Brian shrugged innocently. "It's not a bad idea. He could use the practice."

"Well as the only fucking voice of reason among us, that's a definite 'no' Gus."

"Okay, okay. It was just a suggestion. Go get your freak on. Then we can pretend you two are semi-normal parents, and go have dinner as a family."

Brian looked slightly nauseous at the domestic picture painted by Gus' word choice, but judging by the little shit's evil grin, it was completely deliberate on his part. Justin sighed and rested his head against the plush leather car seat, enjoying the silence that reigned until they reached the Princeton Marriott.

Once in their suite, Gus headed into his own set of rooms, reminding his Dads that he would see them at five for dinner and not to be late.

Justin trailed Brian into their own bedroom, admiring the way the linen slacks hugged his ass in all the right places. Brian caught him looking, and reached for the hem of his silk tee, pulling it slowly over his head, revealing the hard, lean muscles on his torso. He was still a thing of beauty, and even after fifteen years Justin's cock wholeheartedly agreed.

"Wait." he called over as Brian began to unfasten his pants. "Let me." And he stepped before him, dropping to his knees, as he took matters into his own hands, and mouth.

Brian's expensive clothes pooled on the floor around them as Justin hummed happily at the feel of Brian's beautiful dick bumping into the back of his throat, and Brian's fingers lightly carding through his hair as he thrust in and out, fucking Justin's mouth slow and easy, in a rhythm they had perfected years ago.

Justin quickly brought Brian to climax, sliding back onto his feet to mingle the tastes and smells of their passion with Brian, something they each found hot and nasty, and were pretty fucking sure they always would.

Brian caught Justin by the nape of his neck, trapping his mouth against his, tongue roughly plundering every inch of its moist depth. He pulled Justin's sweater over his head, using the garment to capture Justin's arms as he pushed him down onto the mattress, mouth now traveling lower, biting and sucking at his nipples, enjoying the grunts and growls that were just the beginning of the love sounds that never failed to drive Brian wild.

He growled in return, nipping only half-teasingly along Justin's torso, leaving marks that they both would admire in the morning, right before they did it all over again. He tore at the fastenings of Justin's cargo pants, moving back just far enough to enjoy the beguiling sight of Justin squirming impatiently until the offending garment was removed.

Brian laughed and fondled Justin's cock and balls, whispering how naughty he was for walking around the hallowed halls of Princeton commando. "If I had thought for a minute you were dressed so inappropriately for an Ivy League Institution, I would have fucked you so hard in the Dean of Admissions bathroom, your cum would still be running down the walls of academia."

"Jesus, Brian." Justin moaned, hands still wrapped hopelessly in the sleeves of his sweater. "Fuck me. I need you to fill my ass now." He wrapped his legs around Brian's waist, pulling him in closer, yelling loudly as the familiar sensation of pain mixed with pleasure overcame him as Brian pushed inside of him.

"Move." He demanded, staring deeply into Brian's eyes before baring his neck to Brian's lips and adding a husky, "Please."

Brian had no fucking defense against his pleading boy, and never had, so he repositioned Justin, putting his knees on his shoulders, and thrust in until his balls slapped against Justin's skin. He folded Justin up into his arms, pressing them together forehead to forehead, flesh against flesh, knowing that all that mattered the most to him was here in his arms, and this hotel.

Justin came with an intensity that reflected his love for Brian in ways he could never verbalize even if he earned a dozen doctorates from the finest schools in the world. It simply reinforced what he had known from the night he'd taken a trip to Liberty Street and seen the face of his own personal god.

As he let his legs fall from Brian's shoulders, he made a small sound of protest when Brian started to pull out, and he smiled when Brian listened and stilled, rolling to his side, and keeping them joined as tightly together as he could. They stayed like that until Gus began to pound on their door, only separating when they couldn't hold back the laughter at Gus's hunger fueled pleas and threats increased the longer they pretended to ignore him.

"Hungry child wasting away to skin and bones out here, you two. S.O.S."

Brian brushed Justin's hair back, fingers staying tangled within the strands just the way they liked it as he called out to his son.

“Make a reservation for that pathetic sports-themed dive you've been pining for all week. I need to finish explaining to Justin all about the value of a higher education."

Gus offered a muttered, "Gross!" before turning away with a satisfied smile and a resounding, "Yes!" when he thought about just how many game card recharges his Dad's owed him.  



End file.
